De Flores y Puntos Ciegos
by Alessa315
Summary: Puedes tratar de escaparte, negarlo e incluso cegarte ante él, pero si el amor llega a sentarse a tu lado y fastidiarte la existencia, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. UN EDWARD gruñón. UNA BELLA distraída, que no le gustan las indirectas. AMBOS tienen problemas pero deciden luchar. Sus distintas formas de lidiar con la vida colisionan.
1. De Flores y Puntos Ciegos

Originalmente esto fue una entrada para el siguiente concurso: (www . fanfiction .com ~labatalladelosos) pero ahora es mi segundo fic y continúo escribiéndolo para subirlo sin dejarlos esperar tanto ;)  
***RECUERDEN:** Soy Miembro del Club **"DILE NO AL ABANDONO DE FIC"** ;) así que ni duden en que estoy pendiente.

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer, la trama, los diálogos y demás contenido son de mi autoría**.**

**N/A: **Me ENCANTA la categoría HUMOR :D pero también opino que los toques de drama le dan forma a la trama (jaja eso rima!) si han leído mi historia **"De Cabeza"** saben a qué me refiero, y si no... anímense :$ esta terminada. La categoría M es cuestión de licencia creativa, el contenido no es ofensivo pero quizás me provoque lanzar unas escenas de esas que ustedes saben entre Ed y Bella :$ ;)

**ENJOY**

* * *

Mis ojos estaban cerrados y la oscuridad me rodeaba.

El duro respaldo del banco de madera lastimaba mi espalda. Tomé una inhalación profunda e hice todo lo posible por concentrarme en hacer mi ejercicio.

Era un día cálido, podía sentirlo en mi piel; estaba sentado en la parte izquierda del banco, la cual estaba cubierta por la sombra de un larguirucho y frondoso árbol tras de mí, pero justo a mi lado la cálida luz solar bañaba por completo. Acerqué mis dedos peligrosamente cerca a esta orilla y sentí el extra de calidez, pero sin traspasarla del todo.

—¿Este asiento está libre?

Su femenina voz me tomó por sorpresa y me despertó de mi trance. Retiré mis manos y las crucé en mi regazo antes de responder.

—Sí.

No me tomé la molestia de abrir mis ojos, pero pude sentir perfectamente sus movimientos a mi lado y el sonido seco de algo pesado cayendo en el suelo. Hice lo posible para regresar al ejercicio que me había obligado, (o "recomendado") mi psicóloga. _Estúpida psicología_. De todos modos si algo me había enseñado el mundo es que ignorar a otros resulta demasiado fácil.

¿Cómo era? Ojos cerrados, relajarse, respirar… _"Respirar, claro, menos mal que lo mencionan porque probablemente se me habría olvidado por completo"_

Si… Yo tampoco creo que el sarcasmo esté en esa lista.

Relajé mi posición hasta tener la espalda inclinada, el cuello en la orilla del respaldo y las piernas extendidas. Escuché atentamente el cantar de un ave y era algo molesto pero traté de diferenciar si tal vez eran dos.

—¿Estas dormido?

Su voz llegó a mí nuevamente y se coló en mis pensamientos. Era suave y curiosa. Automáticamente mis labios se apretaron.

—Porque creo que es muy peligroso dormirse en un parque. Podrían robarte— Razonó.

Una pequeña e irónica sonrisa se formó en la comisura izquierda de mis labios ¿Robarme? Lo dudo. A duras penas sentí una prenda de tela rozar mi brazo derecho, como si la chica estuviese reclinada hacia mí... esperando.

—¿Sabes qué me parece a mí que es peligroso? —Pregunté sin mover más que mi boca —Hablar con desconocidos.

Mi tono era monocorde y aburrido, con la esperanza de que entendiera mi indirecta y me dejara en paz. En realidad no estaba intentando dormir pero tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de hacer amistades o siquiera entablar conversación.

—Supongo que tienes razón—Suspiré de alivio —Pero aun creo que podrían robarte.

Cubrí mis ojos cerrados con mis manos y presioné mis sienes con cansancio "¿Por qué esta mujer tiene que ser tan insistente y hablachenta?"

—Nadie va a robarme.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Cualquier podría verte con los ojos cerrados y atacarte o simplemente sacar tu billetera del bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta.

Inmediatamente destapé mis ojos sin abrirlos y alcé una ceja sugestivamente "¿Qué hacía ella fijándose en mi billetera?" Pareció percatarse de esto porque continuó:

—Sólo lo digo porque la vi.

Suspiré.

—Nadie roba a personas como yo.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Podía sentir que esta indeseable conversación llegaba a terreno peligroso. Acerqué cautelosamente mi mano izquierda a la soleada y cálida orilla marcada entre mi sombra y la luz.

—¿No crees que podría defenderme?

Después de eso hubo silencio y por un momento pensé que tal vez se había ido.

—Puede ser.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un debilucho?— Apreté mis labios para reprimir una sonrisa con mi rostro dirigido al cielo por mi posición relajada.

—¡No! Para nada. Tienes muy buen cuerpo... no es que estuviese mirando mucho ni nada...

Su calmada voz se mostró nerviosa de repente, y mi sonrisa se soltó de mi agarre para deslizarse sin permiso entre mis labios. La oí refunfuñar algo por lo bajo.

—Puedo defenderme— Repliqué. Aunque seguía pensando que nadie me robaría a mí —De todas formas es más peligroso que tu hables con extraños ¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron eso?

Más silencio.

—Puedo defenderme— Repitió, y mis labios temblaron por reír nuevamente —No tiene nada que ver con mis padres.

Pude percibir que su semblante había cambiado. La prenda de ropa que chocaba un poco con los dedos de mi mano derecha ya no estaba ahí, así que asumí que su postura había cambiado, y sonaba distante.

Esta chica era muy extraña; a veces hablaba como una niña curiosa y otras como una mujer. No tenía idea de cuántos años podría tener, a diferencia de mí que se me notaban mis 30 años de vida en cada rasgo, estaba seguro.

Tuve que resistir la urgencia de abrir mis ojos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Rodé los ojos internamente. "¿No se supone que ya lo está haciendo?".

—Claro.

—Ya hemos hablado por un buen rato, ¿por qué no has abierto los ojos?

Sacudí mi hombro en señal de respuesta pero eso no pareció ser suficiente porque prosiguió:

—Quiero decir, ¿no quieres verme?

—¿Para qué querría yo eso?— Pregunté suavemente con una sonrisa calmada y, para variar, sincera.

—No lo sé. La gente generalmente mira a otros...

—¿Crees que tu apariencia me haría cambiar de opinión sobre ti? ¿Me haría pensar más o tal vez menos de tu persona?— Ataqué.

—No sabía que ya tenías una opinión formulada sobre mí— Contraatacó ella.

¡Diablos! Justo cuando pensé que la tenía acorralada. Sacudí mi hombro nuevamente.

—Además, lo queramos o no siempre juzgamos a otros por lo que vemos de ellos. A veces correcta o incorrectamente pero lo hacemos y es necesario. Podrías estar hablando con una mujer completamente desnuda en este momento.

Solté una ligera carcajada ante la idea de estar hablando con una mujer desnuda en un parque y toda la atención que se llevaría (ella, no yo).

—Sé que no estas desnuda— Declaré.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro, Sherlock?

—Porque la prenda que llevas puesta choca con mis dedos, Watson— Contesté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Instantáneamente la prenda salió de mi alcance, confirmando así mis palabras. No pude evitar soltar otra carcajada. Una chica muy molesta pero al menos era un poco graciosa.

—¡Ok! ¡Bien! No estoy desnuda. Pero podría estar disfrazada de marciano o con conos metálicos guindando de mi cabeza y aun así tú le hablas a una desconocida con los ojos cerrados— Espetó.

Volví a masajear mis sienes suavemente. Esto ya me estaba cansando.

—No me importa cómo te veas. Además, ni siquiera te conozco.

—Cierto— Una breve pausa —Soy Bella Swan.

Pude percibir una sonrisa en su voz y cuando apenas consideré la idea de que tal vez estaba sentada a mi lado con la mano extendida esperando captar mi atención, ella simplemente tomó la mía apretándome con fuerza.

Sus dedos se sentían suaves y delgados dentro de mi tosca mano. La sorpresa hizo que enderezara mi posición en el banquito y apretara mi agarre con más fuerza de la debida pero ella no me dio ninguna señal de molestia.

Una mujer fuerte.

Aclaré mi garganta y la solté para presionar mis dedos sobre mis ojos con fuerza, de repente sentía que me picaban.

—Hola.

—¿Sabes? No mirar a la gente también es de mala educación— Aclaró con un poco de ímpetu esta vez. Parece que alguien estaba tomando confianza.

Le sonreí con cansancio como a una niña pequeña cuando fastidia demasiado. Supongo que ese aspecto de ella surgía de a ratos.

—Y tampoco me has dicho tu nombre— Abrí mi boca para contestar pero no alcancé a hacerlo cuando ella comenzó nuevamente —No. Seguro vas a decirme que los nombres no importan, que no me hará conocerte mejor, probablemente crees que son un invento extraño del gobierno para controlar nuestras mentes y…

—¿Siempre divagas tanto?

Se rió suavemente antes de responder —Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa. Tiendo a distraerme mucho— Pausó —Entonces… ¿vas a decirme tu nombre?

—No— Anuncié pero esta vez fue más por llevarle la contraria que por negarme realmente.

—Eres un maleducado, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Soy un maleducado— Confirmé.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Escuché las risas de unos niños a algunos metros de mí e inhalé profundamente con la intención de volver a mi ejercicio. Iba en mi octava respiración profunda cuando fui interrumpido... otra vez.

—No te muevas. No muevas ni un músculo— Dijo la chica... Bella... nuevamente.

Estaba agarrada a mi brazo y sus uñas se clavaban en mi carne. Tuve que tomar su muñeca con firmeza y ésta se sentía suave.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay una abeja en tu pierna.

—Mierda— Farfullé.

—¡Hey! Es...

Antes de que pudiese terminar, moví mis piernas y pasé mi mano sobre ellas sintiendo que, efectivamente, no había nada allí ahora.

—Amargado— Refunfuño en voz baja. Claro, no iban a picarla a ella —Deben haber pensamientos cerca.

Me quedé en blanco. Dijo pensamientos, ¿verdad?

—¿No estás muy acostumbrada a tener pensamientos? — Comenté con sarcasmo pero, en serio, ¿qué más podría decirle? Era como si me pidiese ser sarcástico.

—Ja, ja, payaso— Respondió con fastidio —Me refiero a las flores, son violas tricolor pero las llaman "pensamientos".

—Entonces eres una nerd de las flores— Afirmé sonriendo. Era tan fácil provocarla.

—Prefiero el término "florista".

Así que es florista… ¡ja! Mis intentos por hacer el ejercicio estaban resultando en puros fracasos pero al menos estaba entretenido.

Escuché unos ladridos a cierta distancia y supe lo que venía.

—Hola señor Cullen— Una familiar voz llegó hasta mi —Chester se portó muy bien, como siempre, pero creo que ya lo estaba extrañando— "¿Cómo siempre?" ¡Ja! Quise bufar ante eso.

El perro estaba ladrando y jadeando, apenas me dejaba escuchar, y paseaba su hocico y sus patas de forma molesta entre mis piernas.

—Gracias Mary.

—De nada señor Cullen, ya le dije que puede llamarme Alice. Nos vemos el lunes.

Alcé mi mano y ella colocó el agarradero de la correa de Chester entre mis dedos.

—Hola Chester ¡Ven aquí muchacho! ¡Qué lindo!—A mi lado, Bella le hacía arrumacos a mi perro y la cola de éste daba golpes a mi pierna constantemente —Parece que alguien está enamorado— Canturreó.

¿Estaba hablando conmigo? ¿Se supone que estaba hablando conmigo?

—¡Hey, maleducado, es contigo!— Exclamó entre risas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, ni siquiera se…

—Estoy hablando de Alice, tonto— Explicó calmadamente como si le hablara a un niño… excepto por el insulto.

—¡Oh!—Aclaré mi garganta sintiéndome un poco incómodo —¿Mary? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Aparte de maleducado también eres ciego. A la pobre chica prácticamente le brillaban los ojos al mirarte y te sonreía como si quisiera caerte a besos.

—¿Caerme a besos? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? —En serio, ¿quién diablos habla así después de los 20 años?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia pero, para tu información, ya soy mayor de edad.

—¡Claro! ¡Tienes 18! Era completamente obvio— Exclamé alzando mis manos en el aire.

—¡No tengo 18, viejo amargado! Tengo más de veinte, ¿y a qué te refieres exactamente con que "era completamente obvio"? —Su tono había subido un poco más.

—Nada—Suspiré.

—Como sea. Alice parecía muy interesada en ti— Continuó volviendo a su tono calmado.

—Tiene 14.

—Y allí vamos otra vez con la edad— Sus palabras fueron un susurro pero la había escuchado bien —Sólo digo que la pobre chica incluso pasea a tu perro, nada te cuesta sonreírle de vez en cuando.

—¿Y darle esperanzas? No lo creo. Mary es una niña.

—Ella te dijo que la llamaras Alice.

—Sus padres la llamaron Mary y así me la presentaron, así que así la llamo—Declaré paseando mi mano ausentemente sobre el pelaje de Chester.

—Sí, bueno, los padres no siempre tienen la razón— Comentó en forma ausente, y su pierna rebotando insistentemente junto a la mía era muy molesto.

—Parece que _alguien_ tiene problemas en su casa, ¿verdad?—Sabía que me estaba metiendo en algo sensible para cualquiera pero me alegraba encontrarle un punto débil a esta chica. A ver si así dejaba de criticarme.

Se quedó callada y en lugar de aprovecharme de eso para terminar la conversación, sólo me valió para afincarme un poco más.

—Quizás esos "conos metálicos en tu cabeza" de los que estabas hablando, sean en realidad un montón de piercings y tatuajes de niña rebelde que… ¡Ouch!

Me callé de inmediato cuando sentí un golpe en mi hombro.

—¡Cállate! ¡No me gustan los piercings y los problemas que tenga o no con mis padres no son asunto tuyo!— Espetó con fuerza.

Lo único que pude hacer fue fruncir mi entrecejo. Esta mujer… niña… criticona, graciosa y hablachenta…

La sentí moverse en su asiento y Chester se alejó un poco de mi alcance. _Perro traidor, vamos a ver si ella te da comida esta noche. _No podía volver a las estúpidas respiraciones porque el silencio en que nos habíamos quedado se sentía tenso así que opté por lo único que podía hacer y que debí haber hecho desde que la escuché: Salir de allí.

Cuando estaba por ponerme de pie, su voz atajó mis movimientos.

—Ni siquiera pudiste tomarte la molestia de mirar a esa pobre y linda chica— Reprobó.

—Te lo dije— Espeté sacando mis lentes oscuros del otro bolsillo de mi chaqueta y acomodándolos en mi rostro, para luego tomar la vara que estaba a mi otro lado y desdoblarla para convertirla en mi bastón —Soy un maleducado.

No esperé ni un momento por su respuesta, sabía perfectamente que no tendría ninguna. Me levanté, jalé a Chester por la correa y con mi bastón en mano tomé mi camino por el sendero de grava.

En los cinco años que llevo con esta condición, ésta definitivamente no era la primera vez que una persona se quedaba en silencio cuando se percataba de que soy ciego así que no me sentía herido ni molesto, simplemente conforme.

Ya había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando los ladridos de Chester me alertaron de que había alguien con nosotros. No sólo caminando por ahí sino realmente _con nosotros._

—Y ahora me estás siguiendo ¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de molestarme? — Pregunté sin dejar de andar.

—¿Te estoy molestando? — Su curiosidad sonaba real.

—No, para nada— Respondí con ironía enarcando mis cejas.

—Ok.

Esperaba que eso la hiciera dar media vuelta pero aparentemente yo estoy completamente loco al pensar que esta mujer puede entender una indirecta.

—Entonces… eres invidente— Declaró. Como si estuviese diciendo que el cielo es azul o que el sol brilla.

—La mayoría dice "ciego", pero sí— Respondí monocorde.

—No me gusta ese término.

—Si sabes que son sinónimos, ¿verdad?

Otro golpe en mi hombro (al menos no con su puño esta vez) me alertó de que probablemente la respuesta era sí.

—¿Siempre eres tan sarcástico?

—¿Siempre divagas tanto?

—¡Ya te dije que sí!

—Entonces sí— Repliqué sonriendo mientras Chester seguía hablando en su propio idioma.

Me relajé en nuestro silencio y por un momento pensé que tal vez se había ido.

—El parque plantó nuevos pensamientos.

Reí suavemente cubriendo mi boca. Esa es una frase que nunca pensé en escuchar.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? ¡Es raro!

—¿Sabías que "raro" es sinónimo de "extraordinario"?— Comentó como si nada y no quería admitirlo pero sus simples palabras habían calado hondo —Como sea. Ahora me da un poco de pena haberte insistido tanto en que abrieras los ojos pero no me voy a disculpar— Podía percibir la sonrisa en su tono, me estaba volviendo bueno en eso. "al menos un punto positivo de esta horrible ceguera… no, mentira, en realidad no hay absolutamente nada positivo en esto".

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente y dimos un giro hacia la izquierda que me hizo saber que ya estábamos llegando a mi salida. En lugar de continuar por el sendero de grava, sentí a Chester darme un jalón hacia la izquierda para ir a casa. Sin embargo, cuando escuché lo que la chica dijo, jalé a Chester disimuladamente de vuelta al camino.

¿Qué es una vuelta más al parque? Ejercicio cardiovascular, eso es lo que es.

—Es mejor que una madre controladora, ¿no?

¿Acaba de comparar mi ceguera con tener una madre controladora? ¿En serio? No sabía si reírme o sentir pena por ella.

—¡Ay, no!— Lloriqueó la chica… Bella… ¿por qué se me olvida?— Eso sonó insensible, ¿verdad?

Me reí por lo bajo —Un poco nada más— Escuché otro lloriqueo y podría decirse que sentí algo de lástima por ella —Está bien. Supongo que… no debe ser… fácil— Dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Se nota, ¿cierto?

—Si… digamos que es no es _fácil _cuando eres adolescente y luchas por saber quién demonios eres, pero pasa a ser _patético _cuando finalmente lo sabes y tu madre te reprime.

Había algo en su forma de hablar que no sabía explicar realmente. Casi como si estuviese llena de ira, pero sus últimas palabras sonaban más bien tristes… y creo que esos sentimientos estaban más dirigidos hacia ella misma que hacia su madre.

Yo lo sabría. No tengo nada que ver con la estúpida psicología pero estoy bastante seguro de que tengo grado experto en eso de tragarse sentimientos. Es muy fácil.

—Olvídalo, no sé por qué te digo todo esto. No es tan malo de todos modos, soy una dramática— Dijo recomponiendo su tono un poco.

Realmente pensé en dejarlo así, todos mis instintos me decían que lo hiciera, pero… ¡la chica había compartido algo muy personal! No voy a contarle mi historia de vida ni llorar en su regazo ni nada pero… debería decir algo, ¿no?

—No importa— Oh, sí, eso es mucho mejor. Soy un hombre de muchas palabras.

—Tu… llevas mucho tiempo…

—Cinco años— Informé antes de que pudiese continuar. No hay necesidad de prolongar la tortura de tratar de ser delicado con el ciego—Fue un accidente.

—Eso no era lo que iba a decirte— ¡Oh! —Pero gracias por contarme— Pronunció suavemente, y la sentí frotar el dorso de su mano sobre la mía por un momento. Era cálido, supongo que esa era su intención, pero me hacía sentir incómodo.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? — Pregunté flexionando un poco mi cuello y haciendo lo posible por cambiar de tema.

La escuché reír ligeramente entre dientes antes de contestar —En realidad iba a decirte que llevas mucho tiempo caminando y Chester parece algo ansioso y jalándote a otro lado.

Claro, llevábamos rato caminando y nos pasamos la salida hacia mi casa pero ella no tenía que saber eso. Excepto que soy un ser humano atado a un perro. Presioné un botón en mi reloj y alcé la muñeca hacia mi oído a tiempo para escuchar la voz electrónica diciéndome que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Mierda, ¿llevaba más de una hora hablando con esta chica?... Bella… con Bella.

—Sí, seguro tiene hambre. Adiós.

Di media vuelta y finalmente dejé que Chester me guiara camino a casa. Di unos cuantos pasos por el sendero pero detuve mi bastón en seco cuando sentí que chocó contra algo frente a mí y seguidamente escuché su voz.

—No me dio tiempo de despedirme sr. Cullen— Señaló ella en un tono curioso, calmado, que me hizo desconfiar. No estaba acostumbrado a esos sentimientos dirigidos hacia mí. Además de que el uso del único dato que sabía sobre mí, no me había pasado desapercibido —¿Le importaría prestarme su teléfono?

Desafortunadamente mi primera reacción fue ceder, pero refrené el impulso.

—Está bien. Creo que ya establecimos que no voy a robarte y que tú puedes defenderte—Argumentó. Discretamente moví mi bastón y, al sentir lo que presumo era su pie, me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de lo que yo pensaba.

Con un suspiro, saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo entregué. Escuché brevemente el sonido incesante de las teclas hasta que finalmente tomó mi mano en la suya y depositó el pequeño aparato pero sin soltarme.

—Mi número está registrado en la tecla ocho. Me gustaría que me llamaras— Su pulgar trazaba suave círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano, mi boca se abrió levemente, sin poder evitarlo, en respuesta al extraño comportamiento de esta chica.

Sonaba agradable. No me gustaba eso.

—Hasta pronto... Edward.

La última palabra cayó de sus labios como el pétalo de una rosa en invierno, pero pude escucharla. Soltó mi mano con el mismo cuidado y volví a la consciencia cuando sentí el cuerpo de Chester moviéndose y jalándome en la dirección opuesta a la que debería llevarme, probablemente por donde Bella se había marchado.

_Perro traidor._

Apreté con fuerza el teléfono en mi mano y lo guardé sintiéndome molesto, entretenido, incómodo y curioso. Todo lo que en ese momento sentía por Bella.

Respiré profundamente y jalé a Chester para continuar nuestro camino.

De cualquier forma eso ya no importaba, no es como si fuese a llamarla. Lo único que importa ahora es que mis ojos están abiertos y... aun así... la oscuridad me rodea.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

**Sé que es un poco... extraño jajaj asi que sus opiniones son bienvenidas, agradecidas y debidamente respondidas :$**

**¿No les da como ganas de abrazar y golpear a este Edward? Porque a mi sí xD y no se si sólo soy yo ¿Qué tal la Alice niña coqueta? ¡Y Chester! :D**

¡En fin! Déjenme sus pensamientos ;) (ya sean flores o no :P)

Nos leemos pronto.

**Alessa.**


	2. Mis Malditos Puntos Ciegos

Hola... Sip, aquí estoy... No, no me di a la fuga (soy fundadora del movimiento "Dile NO a los fics abandonados"). Es sólo que he estado llena de cosas ultimamente.

**"Bienvenidos al mundo de Edward"** este cap es para que sepan lo que se siente ser él (bueno y malo) ;)  
Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos! Cada uno me alegra muchisíiiisimo y espero seguir recibiendolos, siempre los respondo.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Tres respiraciones.

Cuatro respiraciones.

Cinco malditas respiraciones.

Seis malditas respiraciones.

—Edward, dudo mucho que maldecir a mitad del ejercicio te ayude.

Su tono era calmado, con ese fastidioso tono profesional que tienen todos los doctores y que me pegaba directo al hígado ¿Por qué diablos no puede hablar normalmente?

—Jessica, ¿puedes dejar de hablar como una maldita doctora? Ya te dije que esto no funciona. No siento nada.

—Funciona, Edward, sólo tienes que poner de tu parte— Pausó —Y sí soy doctora.

Sus palabras se ganaron un bufido de mi parte —Eres psicóloga, Jessica. Es muy distinto a un médico. En realidad es como el fastidioso y pequeño medio hermano— Completé con una sonrisa.

Escuché como sus dedos tronaban y supe que había logrado algo, ella no hacía eso muy a menudo.

—No soy médico pero tengo un doctorado en ciencias conductuales, por tanto, soy doctora— Su tono de voz salía agitado y acomodé mis lentes oscuros sobre mi rostro sólo para ocultar mi sonrisa de suficiencia. La escuché tomar una inhalación profunda —No abro cuerpos, Edward, ni opero órganos, pero trato con mentes y corazones diariamente. Hay más de una forma de salvar o dañar vidas y tú lo sabes.

—Me da igual Jessica, esto no funciona— Espeté frotando mi cara con mi mano.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Ir al parque, respirar, escuchar los pajaritos, si, si, si...

—Se llama focalización sensorial, Edward. Tienes que respirar profundo y conectarte con algo más que no sean tus pensamientos egocéntricos, algo que esté fuera de ti ¿Lo hiciste?

Estaba a punto de responderle que en realidad sí lo había intentado e incluso había ido al estúpido parque aunque fui tontamente interrumpido, pero algo llamó mi atención y me hizo fruncir mi entrecejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con pensamientos egocéntricos? ¿Me estas llamando egocéntrico?— Ataqué.

Ella sólo se quedó en silencio y era en momentos como este donde más detestaba ser ciego. Podía imaginarla volteando sus ojos, (ella me había dicho que eran verdes y aun podía recordar ese color) o tal vez tomando su cabeza en sus manos con cansancio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que recordar lo que hay allá afuera. Ahora, ¿hiciste el ejercicio o no?

—Lo hice— Percibí el leve rasguño de un bolígrafo sobre papel —Pero hubo un problema— Un sonido seco de lo que presumo fue el boligrafo cayendo con fuerza sobre el papel.

—Cuéntame— Demandó mi psicóloga saliendo un poco de su profesional tono ¡Por fin!

—Estaba respirando y contando y toda esa mierda que dijiste, pero una niña se sentó a mi lado y no paraba de fastidiarme.

—¿Una niña?—Inquirió exceptica.

—No una niña exactamente. Supongo que era una chica... sonaba como una chica... pero definitivamente actuaba como una niña— Expliqué recordando a la chica de hace una semana ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

—¿Por qué dices que actuaba como una niña?

—¡Por muchas cosas! Para empezar, no paraba de hablar diciéndome que no debía tener los ojos cerrados porque me podían robar y llamándome maleducado porque no quise mirarla o darle mi nombre— Di una media sonrisa ante la ironía de que ella fuese tan persistente en que la viera, y escuché nuevamente el sonido de la pluma y el papel.

—¿Qué se supone que estas escribiendo?— Pregunté, esta vez más cansado que molesto. Esta era una buena señal, generalmente me sentía cansado cuando la sesión estaba por terminar.

—Nada importante, Edward ¿Qué más me dices de esta chica?

—Nada importante, Jessica— Repliqué ampliando mi sonrisa —Se dio cuenta de mi problema cuando Mary me llevó a Chester y me fui con él y mi bastón en mano. Me dio su número y eso es todo.

—¿Te dio su número? ¿La chica?— Inquirió de repente en tono de chisme. "Malditos psicólogos chismosos"

—No, Chester. Por supuesto que la chica— Contesté con sarcasmo.

—Pero...

Los constantes pitidos de mi reloj la interrumpieron a mitad de su oración ¡Si! ¡Toma eso!

—¡Oh! Se acabó el tiempo— Declaré desdoblando mi bastón —¡Adiós, Jessica!— Me levanté rápidamente y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Añoraba con ansias el día en que pudiese decirle "Hasta nunca". Cuando ya había abierto la puerta y estaba a punto de traspasarla, habló nuevamente:

—Recuerda que tienes que hacer el ejercio, esta vez bien. Espero resultados en tu próxima visita Edward.

Maldición. Me mantuve de espaldas a ella y resistí las ganas de mostrarle mi dedo medio, en lugar de eso sólo resoplé y seguí hacia la salida.

Visita... ¡Se supone que las visitas son voluntarias! La única razón por la que hacía esto era porque estaba cansado de las constantes quejas de mi hermano Emmett y los pedidos de Esme.

Escuché los ladridos de Chester y los arrumacos que le hacía Lauren, la secretaria de Jessica.

—Aquí tiene señor Cullen. Ese perrito suyo es un amor— Dijo ella entregándome la correa del perro en la mano.

Si, todo un amor. Porque amor es lo único que él hace, y se encarga de hacerlo por toda mi casa con su apestoso olor también. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y seguí mi camino hacia la dulce libertad.

—Vámonos a casa, Chester— Anuncié mientras abandonábamos el edificio.

La clínica estaba a sólo un par de cuadras de mi casa así que podía caminar con más confianza. Percibía el bullicio de las calles de Seattle a mi al rededor, los murmullos de las personas, los sonidos del tráfico y las patas de Chester sobre el pavimento.

Ya tenía unos años de experiencia caminando con Chester por los alrededores de mi casa pero aun me sentía extraño cada vez. Más que andar, mis pies se arrastraban, pero definitivamente era mejor que tener a mi mamá o Emmett siguiéndome a todos lados para vigilar si estoy a salvo.

Me detuve cuando Chester lo hizo y con mi bastón sentí la orilla de la acera y los pies de otras personas rodeándome así que asumí que los carros estaban pasando. Un minuto después, continuamos el camino.

Chester hizo un cruce, ladró y supe que habíamos llegado. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que hice fue soltar a mi perro y mi bastón y dirigirme a mi habitación. Adoraba estar en mi casa, era el lugar que conocía casi a la perfección y podía andar libremente sin tener que preocuparme con chocar con algo o alguien, especialmente, sin preocupar a mi familia.

Me lancé a mi cama y aparté mis lentes de mi cara, lanzándolos al suelo alfombrado. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo contesté con un gruñido.

—Voy para alla— Reconocí su grave voz de inmediato.

—Hola Emmett. Muy bien, ¿y tu?— Repliqué con sarcasmo.

—Hola hermano. Voy llegando.

—¿Para qué quieres...

Un largo pitido me hizo saber que habia terminado la llamada ¡Diablos! Cinco minutos, ¡sólo cinco minutos tuve de paz!

Dos minutos después escuché el azote de la puerta de mi casa y el escandaloso grito de mi hermano que a su vez activó el escandaloso ladrido de mi perro.

—¡EDWARD!

—Maldición— Murmuré pasando las manos por mi cuello y caminando con pereza hacia la sala, donde provenía su voz —Emmett soy ciego, no sordo.

Arrivé a la habitación y sólo escuché silencio; no me sorprendió porque generalmente era lo que escuchaba cada vez que lo mencionaba, excepto un par de personas y la chica del parque que no me acuerdo como se llamaba, ¿algo con pato en inglés?

Escuché algo pesado caer sobre el suelo (supongo que su bolso del gimnasio porque siempre venía aquí al salir, es decir, todos los días) y a Emmett farfullar algo que no pude captar.

—¿Estas listo para irnos? Mamá ya esta haciendo la cena.

—Ya le dije hace dos días que no iba a poder ir— Gruñí.

—Lástima por ti, Edward, pero vas a ir de todos modos— Gruñó de vuelta.

—¡No eres mi padre Emmett!— Grité a la oscuridad.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Estaba harto de tener estas mismas discusiones todo el tiempo, de escuchar sus reclamos y gritos como si fuese nuestro padre y como si le molestara quien soy. A nuestro padre ni siquiera le importaba.

—Voy a darme un baño y cuando salga más te vale que estes listo para irnos— Dijo en tono cansino abandonando la habitación.

Sigo teniendo treinta años, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué diablos mi hermano me trata como si tuviese cinco?

Caminé unos poco pasos hacia el sofá y me dejé caer pesadamente. Presioné un botón en mi reloj y éste sonó expresando que eran las cinco de la tarde ¡Si! ¡Hora de mi programa favorito! Tomé el control que estaba en una mesita a mi lado (donde siempre debía estar) y lo encendí. Inmediatamente reconocí la voz de la Agente Scout del FBI. Aun era muy extraño para mi escuchar la televisión sin realmente verla, pero este siempre había sido mi programa favorito y cuento con la suerte de que en los programas policiales les gusta narrar.

Iba a mitad de resolver el caso de la porrista que había sido encontrada muerta bajo las gradas del campo de fútbol, cuando la voz de Emmett emergió nuevamente.

—¡Listo! Vámonos— Anunció sonando unas llaves.

—No.

Y las llaves cayeron al piso.

—¡Maldición! Dame tu teléfono. Tu mismo vas a hablar con mamá y serás el que le diga que su precioso hijo no quiere ir a comer la cena que preparó especialmente para él— Saqué mi teléfono y estaba a punto de marcar yo mismo cuando la garra de mi hermano me lo arrebató de entre los dedos —Yo me encargo de eso porque vamos hablar en altavoz.

Gruñí ante el hecho de que Emmett no abandonaba su tono de reprimenda ni un segundo. Lo escuché sentarse junto a mi en el sofá y teclear algo en mi celular hasta que finalmente llegó el sonido del primer repiqué. Sonaron varios pitidos y eso era muy raro porque mamá generalmente contestaba de inmediato (parecía que vivía con el teléfono pegado a la cintura).

—¿Aló?— Una femenina voz irrumpió y me pareció extraño. "La voz de mamá suena más aguda hoy"

—Hola mami, soy tu osito. Estoy aquí con tu preciado hijo Edward que no quiere ir a visitarte— Explicó Emmett pronunciando mi nombre con fastidio.

—¿No se supone que era yo el que iba a decírselo?— Repliqué.

—Tu ibas a encontrar la forma de endulzarlo así que no, yo lo digo como es.

Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó su voz nuevamente —Chicos, pero yo...

—Ya lo se mamá, hay muchos "peros", el punto es que tu hijo es un amargado.

—¡Hey!— Exclamé dándole un empujón —Lo que yo sea o no, no es asunto tuyo y lo siento mamá pero no quiero ir a la casa hoy. Sea como sea soy un hombre adulto, tomo mis decisiones...

—Edward— Me interrumpió la chica, y digo "chica" porque en ese momento me di cuenta que esa definitivamente no era la voz de mi mamá.

Me quedé en silencio con las manos en el aire y creo que Emmett debió haber notado el cambio porque habló nuevamente.

—¿Mami?— Se escucharon unas risas del otro lado. Emmett se acercó a mi para susurrarme —Viejo, creo que esa no es mamá.

Risas más atronadoras salieron del teléfono y extendí mi mano para tomarlo pero sólo pude palpar la tela del sofá.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en el discado rápido de mi hermano?— Inquirió Emmett sonando un poco más lejos de mi y me di cuenta que debía tener el teléfono en su mano.

—Emmett, ¿a qué número llamaste?

—¡Al ocho! Mamá siempre es el ocho, ¿no?— Respondió perplejo y lo único que pude hacer fue pegar mi mano en mi frente.

—¡El cinco! ¡Todas las semanas te digo que es el cinco!— Exclamé con ira y era en estos momentos donde más odiaba que lo único que pudiese ver fuese negro.

—¡Diablos! Es que en el mío es el ocho...— Dijo mi hermano sonando un poco arrepentido y las risas volvieron a resonar desde el auricular —Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿quién eres?

Oh, no. Traté de hablar lo más rápido posible en dirección al teléfono.

—En realidad no tienes que...

—Soy Bella Swan.

Y se lo dijo. Después de todo parece que no estaba tan lejos con lo de la chica y el animal acuático. Pato, cisne... prácticamente lo mismo.

—Edward, ¿quién es Bella Swan?— Inquirió en tono sugerente.

—Ah...

—El no sabe quién soy—Respondió la chica antes que yo —Porque no se tomó la molestia de llamarme cuando le di mi número.

Emmett se rió estruendosamente y dio unos silbidos —¡No llamaste a la chica! ¿Qué diablos te pasa Edward?

—Eso mismo pensaba yo— Confirmó Bella riendo junto a mi hermano.

—Ya cállate, no estoy...

—¿Me estas mandando a callar?— Inquirió su femenina voz en el teléfono y sentí que me trababa.

—No, no, no. Es a mi hermano, mi hermano.

Las risas de ambos nuevamente me inundaron.

—No sé por qué diablos no te llamo mi hermano Bella, pero suenas como una chica muy genial. Creo que estabas apuntando al Cullen equivocado.

—Bueno, gracias por al menos darme el apellido— Replicó ella —Te diré qué, puedes decirle a tu hermano que voy a estar en el parque mañana en la tarde y ambos pueden pasar a saludarme.

—Emmett no tiene que decirme nada ¡Te estoy escuchando!— Exclamé con exasperación de que esta chica estuviese hablando de mi, FRENTE A MI.

—Pues aparentemente a alguien le falla un sentido— Objetó Bella y yo me sumí en silencio... ¿Qué... ¿Acaso ella... había hecho una broma por mi...—Porque no me parece que escuches muy bien— ¡Oh!

—Allí estaremos— Replicó Emmett antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar y rápidamente me acerqué a él para susurrarle.

—¿Cómo que allí estaremos? Yo no voy a ningún lado.

—Edward— Gruñó Bella con fastidio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te estoy escuchando!— Exclamó repitiendo mis palabras.

Mi hermano se burlo de mi nuevamente (porque eso ya no es risa, es burla) —Hasta mañana, Bella.

Escuché el sonido de las teclas de mi teléfono y comprendí que Emmett ya había cortado la llamada.

—Hermano, tenemos una cita mañana.

—Ni siquiera conozco a esa chica— Suspiré apretando mis puños.

Sentí a Emmett alejándose del sofá mientas hablaba —¡La conoces más que yo! Se llama Bella, lo demás lo averiguamos después.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a conocerla si nisiquiera puedo verla?

Los pasos de Emmett pararon antes de responder —Para llevar varios años con tu condición, sigues siendo un bastardo superficial, ¿cierto?

Suspiré nuevamente presionando mis hombros con mis manos. Quise decirle que no era una "condición" y tampoco "varios años", son cinco años que llevo siendo ciego, pero no mencioné nada. Tomé el control del televisor y le di volumen sólo para darme cuenta de que mi programa ya había terminado.

—¡Y no termine de ver mi programa! ¿Estas contento ahora?

—Claro que si Edward, mi propósito en la vida es amargarte la existencia. Misión cumplida— Objetó con sarcasmo destilando en su tono.

Apagué el aparato y lancé el control a lo que supuse era la mesa a mi izquierda pero escuché perfectamente como caía sobre el suelo de madera. Excelente.

Emmett se acercó a mi y me golpeó ligeramente en la cara con lo que estaba seguro era su apestosa bolsa de gimnasia ¿Cómo lo se? Porque mi nariz funciona muy bien y siempre suele hacer eso. De verdad tengo que considerar cambiar de cerradura y no dejarlo venir después del gimnasio.

—Y prepárate porque todavía no termino— Anunció Emmett —Vamos a ir a visitar a mamá... papá estará allí.

Inmediatamente solté un largo y cansado gruñido desde lo más profundo de mi ser porque sabía muy bien que esta era mi condena. "Ahora sí tengo que ir".

Estaba enfurruñado en el asiento delantero de la camioneta de Emmett, con un brazo cruzado en mi pecho y mi otra mano sobre mi boca. Mi hermano había intentado varias veces sacarme conversación pero yo me negaba a darle más que monosílabos.

—Mamá se va a alegrar mucho de verte hoy— Agregó en un intento más. "Mamá debería alegrarse de ver cualquier cosa, igual que tú"

—Si.

Aparté mi mano de mi boca para tomar el bastón doblado a mi lado y apretarlo con fuerza.

—Esa vecina tuya es muy amable al cuidar de Chester por ti, ¿cómo es que se llama?

—Mary— Respondí tajante.

Las pocas veces que visitaba a mis padres no solía llevar a Chester por la misma razón por la que me liberaba de él apenas entraba a mi casa, son lugares que conozco de pie a cabeza y en el primer caso, al estar con mi mamá o mi hermano que se la pasaban vigilándome todo el tiempo, no era necesaria ninguna otra guía.

—Pensé que te había dicho que le dijeras Alice— Inquirió en tono curioso como si estuviese muy interesado.

—Es Mary— Dije rompiendo mi récord de monosílabos.

—Es una chica muy linda y te mira como si fueras una estrella de cine, se nota a leguas que le gustas...

—Tiene 14— Interrumpí nuevamente.

—Oh.

Eso dio por terminada la conversación y el resto del camino a la casa Cullen fue en apasible silencio.

Cuando llegamos escuché los maullidos del gato de mi madre anunciando nuestra llegada. Emmett siempre dice que debe ser el alma de un perro encerrada en el cuerpo de un gato porque ningún gato normal haría eso. Me bajé rápidamente y anduve el corto sendero de grava que me sabía de memoria, incluso paseando mis dedos en las puntas afiladas de la baja cerca de madera de la entrada.

—¡Edward!— La voz de mi madre estaba llena de emoción y sus pasos eran apresurados hasta que finalmente se abalanzó sobre mi en un abrazo.

Podía imaginarla, pretendiendo hacer tareas de jardinería mientras secretamente esperaba ansiosa ver el auto de sus hijos cruzar la esquina para poder saltar sobre ellos. Lo se perfectamente porque es lo que ha hecho desde siempre.

—Hola mamá— Respondí con una sincera sonrisa aspirando su aroma a pastel de manzana, mi favorito.

—Me alegra tanto que estes aquí. Te horneé un pastel de manzana.

Apreté un poco más su mediana figura y la solté. A mi lado, mi hermano habló nuevamente.

—Hola mamá, no se si me recuerdas, soy tu otro hijo al que llamas Emmett...

—¡Claro que te recuerdo mi oso! ¡Ven acá!

Suspiré ante las demostraciones de afecto de Esme y continué mi camino hacia dentro de la casa. Ciertamente no podría saberlo pero, según Emmett, mi madre no había cambiado ni un detalle de la casa en los pasados 5 años; no ha movido ni un mueble ni cambiado una figurilla de su lugar. De todos modos, esto me daba aun más confianza para caminar en la casa que albergó los primero 17 años de mi vida.

Caminé derecho a lo que sabía que era la sala y antes de toparme con el sofá hice un giro a la izquierda para llegar a la cocina. No tuve que escucharla para saber que mi madré estaba pegada a mis talones vigilando cada paso.

—¿Dónde guardaste mi pastel, mamá?— Inquirí con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de la nevera.

Esme soltó una pequeña risa no muy natural antes de hablar.

—Aquí lo tengo, aun esta un poco caliente— Di unos pasos hacia ella y depositó un bandeja en mis manos con un concentrado olor a manzana dulce que me aguaba la boca —Pero nada de dulce antes de la cena.

Tomé mi lugar de siempre en la pequeña mesa redonda de la espaciosa cocina mientras oía a mi madre y a Emmett moviendo platos para servir la comida. Unos minutos después todos estabamos saboreando la deliciosa y picante carne asada de Esme Cullen y el silencio se estiró sobre nosotros. La pregunta pendía del aire peligrosamente y preferí dejarla caer antes de prolongar la tensión.

—¿Dónde esta papá?

Más silencio. Finalmente mi madre aclaró su garganta y me respondió.

—No lo se. Sólo me dijo que estaría aquí, no me dijo la hora.

Era típico de Carlisle dejarnos así o aparecer horas después para sólo comer y no decir una palabra. Definitivamente era muy distinto al hombre con quien me crié. Quizás por eso se había separado de Esme hace un par de años. Supongo que mi accidente no sólo me cambió a mi.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo, hijo?— Cuestionó mi madre afectuosamente, tomando mi mano en la suya y acariciándola.

—Esta bien, los adolescentes siguen sin ser fanáticos del piano y los niños son... niños; pero la paga es buena— Expliqué recordando lo mucho que yo me había esforzado en aprender cuando era pequeño. Las lecciones de principiante de Esme y luego mis clases en el conservatorio. Ahora los niños lo aprenden como si fuese hablar o caminar.

—Eso es porque eres un excelente profesor.

Escuché a Emmett removerse en su silla a mi derecha y supuse por qué. Él sabía muy bien que a mi no me gustaban para nada los niños y que tampoco disfrutaba enseñarles música. Niños sabelotodos con manos pegajosas sobre mi precioso piano y voces demasiado agudas... pero Esme no necesitaba saber eso.

—Gracias mamá— Repliqué tajante, colocando una cucharada repleta de arroz en mi boca.

—Edward tiene una cita— Soltó Emmett de repente, seguido por el chirriante sonido de un cubierto cayendo sobre el plato.

—¿Edward tiene una cita?— Repitió Esme con incredulidad.

¿Desde cuándo soy tan feo como para que eso cause tanta sorpresa?

—No tengo ninguna cita.

—¡Claro que si!— Contraatacó mi hermano.

—Que no.

—Que si.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

—¡Niños ya basta!— Exclamó Esme golpeando la mesa —¿Quién es... la chica?— Su tono cambió de forma extraña.

—Se llama Bella, se conocieron en un parque y ella le dio su número y lo invitó a salir. Yo también la conoceré mañana— Explicó Emmett antes que de que pudiese decir algo.

—Cállate Emmett, voy a clavarte el tenedor en la mano— Lo amenazé en voz baja.

—¡Edward Marcus Cullen, no hables así!— Oh, no. Mi nombre completo, esto es malo —Creo que... es un poco directo de parte de esa chica hacer todo esto pero... supongo que vivimos en un mundo moderno.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreir. Vivimos en un mundo moderno pero Esme, aunque no es tan mayor, se niega a usar el celular que le regalé y definitivamente detesta las computadoras.

—No importa mamá, de todos modos no voy a ir— Suspiré.

Continué comiendo en silencio, desafortunadamente eso no duró mucho.

—Ya le dijiste que si Edward, tienes que ir— Insistió Emmett.

—Yo no le dije nada, TÚ lo hiciste así que TÚ debes ir.

—Por alguna incomprensible razón esta chica quiere una cita contigo Edward, ¡ponte los pantalones y sal de una vez!

—¿Edward tiene una cita?— Las mismas palabras que Esme había dicho, hicieron eco desde el pasillo y reconocí de inmediato la voz de mi padre.

El silencio se estiró un momento hasta que mi madre respondió.

—Una chica lo invitó a salir pero él no tiene que ir si no quiere hacerlo— Lo último pareció una advertencia dirigida seguramente a mi hermano.

—Hola Esme— El tono de mi padre se suavizó profundamente.

—Hola Carlisle.

Emmett y yo repetimos los saludos y la silla a mi izquierda fue movida.

—¿Cómo esta el trabajo, Emmett?— Preguntó Carlisle en tono formal.

—Muy bien. A los chicos todavía no les gusta demasiado mi materia pero no puede esperarse mucho de "Historia Universal".

Mi hermano, a diferencia de mi, se llevaba excelente con los niños. Aunque supongo que uno ya no es niño a los 14 pero, teniendo 29, eso me sonaba muy lejano. De todos modos Emmett había llegado a eso por preferencia y no por obligación.

Pasamos el resto de la comida en silencio, como siempre. Mi padre evitó dirigirse demasiado hacia mi, y yo correspondí. Esme evitaba a Carlisle y yo no estaba muy contento con mi hermano como para platicar así que la cena estuvo prácticamente llena de pequeños comentarios al azar entre nosotros.

Si. Como siempre.

Mas tarde esa noche, Emmett me llevó devuelta a mi casa. No había terminado de detener el auto cuando yo estaba abriendo la puerta, y justo cuando había puesto un pie sobre la acera y estaba a punto de salir invicto, él habló nuevamente.

—Te busco mañana a las 7 de la mañana.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Para qué?

—Pues para ir al parque a ver a Bella, por supuesto— Aclaró como lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Por qué diablos tendría que ser a las 7 de la mañana? ¡El mundo entero esta durmiendo los sábados a las 7 de la mañana!— Exclamé a mi exasperante hermano.

—A algunos de nosotros nos gusta despertar temprano. Además, Bella dijo que te vería a la misma hora, yo no se qué hora es esa y asumo que tu no vas a querer decirme, ¿cierto?— Arguyó tomando el mismo tono desesperado que yo tenía.

Maldito grandulón que me conoce tan bien y que no aprende a marcar el maldito número correcto ¡Esta misma noche lo cambio!

—No lo creo— Repliqué saliendo del auto, pero sin dejarme cerrar la puerta el continuó.

—Ah... sí lo creo. Yo se que te gusta dormir pero voy a venir Edward, voy a entrar con mi llave y voy a golpear la puerta de tu habitación hasta que te canses, y Dios sabe que si tengo que cargarte sobre mi hombro, meterte en esa ducha y hacer que...

—¡Ok, ok, basta!— Gruñí derrotado. Le di un momento más a mi orgullo antes de continuar —Es a la 1 de la tarde... más o menos.

Pude captar el sonido de una ligera y muy baja risa que seguro intentaba disimular y era pésimo en ello.

—Muy bien, a la 1 será. Buenas noches hermanito.

Azoté la puerta de su auto y caminé directo hacia mi casa. "Hermanito", se supone que yo soy su hermano mayor.

Fui directamente a mi habitación y tras de mi iba Chester chocando su hocico contra mis piernas sin motivo alguno.

Me di una ducha rápida y me regodeé internamente en el hecho de estar en mi casa, caminar libremente y hacer todo lo que quisiera. O casi todo.

Me puse los audifonos para escuchar un poco de rock de los 80s (buena música) y antes de dormirme por completo pensé en la chica pato de mañana... ¿Era pato? ¿Por qué siempre se me olvida su nombre? ¡Qué más da!

* * *

Oh-oh... un poquito fastidiosa la familia, creo que a todos nos pasa a veces, ¿verdad? jaja  
**¿Qué tal Edward?** Un poquito testarudo a mi parecer pero **Emmett** sabe torearlo, ¿o no? ;)

**PD: Me dio penita lo de** **Esme y Carlisle** porque son geniales juntos :( pero así tiene que ser :/  
Para la próxima... el resto de nuestra gente favorita :D

**¿Saben este cuadradito blanco de aquí abajo? ¡Anímense a usarlo y comentar!** :D Sus opiniones son bienvenidad y debidamente respondidas :)

Un abrazo,  
Alessa.


End file.
